1. Field
The present invention relates to a triboelectric energy generator using a control of a dipole polarization direction and a method of fabricating the same.
The present invention controls a direction of a charging property generated by friction through a control of a dipole polarization using a ferroelectric or piezoelectric property of a material, and by using this, the present invention is related to a triboelectric energy generator in a disk type in which a frictional charging material is slidable on a thin film only using the control of the dipole polarization without need of an additional patterning process and output power is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
A triboelectric energy generator using friction is referred to as an eco-friendly energy generator having a new concept in which electricity energy can be infinitely extracted from consumable mechanical energy generated by fine vibration or movement of humans which exists everywhere, in contrast with conventional eco-friendly energy sources such as solar batteries, wind power, fuel cells, etc. An energy conversion method using the electrostatic property has high conversion efficiency, can be used for producing small and light products, and has been evaluated as new technology leading to a breakthrough technological leap and having great impact through convergence of an energy conversion method and nanotechnology.
In an electrostatic energy generator which harvests energy using an electrostatic phenomenon generated by friction, the energy is generated due to a charge difference caused by electrostatic charges generated when two materials are separate from each other after being in contact.
In conventional electrostatic energy generators, output power of the generator is generally determined based on a selection of a material depending on triboelectric series.
Recently, an interest on the triboelectric energy generator has been increased, but the conventional triboelectric energy generator has been generally studied based on a contact using vertical movement. Thus, it has a limit of rotational and linear motion energy not being combined with a simple vertical contact, and to solve this, most research has tried to structurally overcome the limit using a patterning process or different materials.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views of a triboelectric energy generator according to the related art. As show in FIG. 1A, when movement using a sliding or rotating motion is used for generating triboelectric energy, a first material layer and a second material layer which are charging material layers contacting each other have to be patterned to repeat contact and non-contact states as shown in FIG. 1A.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1B, there is a triboelectric energy generator having a shape in which a first material layer is moved to contact a second material layer by an external force.
The triboelectric energy generators according to the related art as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B have shapes in which the charging material layers are patterned, and through the patterning process, the triboelectric energy is generated using the contact and non-contact states between the two material layers.
The patterning process has problems in that an additional process is needed and a cost is increased. To solve this, the following content is proposed by inventors of the present invention.